Colors
by Fantasy Inc
Summary: Memories last longer with colors. Hitsugaya remembers how he realized he was in love with Hinamori. Green ... Dancing is a lot harder than it looks. Just ask Hitsugaya. HitsuHina fluff, humor and love
1. The Trend

Summary: The latest trend in Soul Society is to wear flowers in your hair! Hitsugaya and Hinamorirebuild their relationship with the iron will to trust each other again through laughter, tears and a blur of colors... Hitsu-Hina

**Colors**

_Hitsu-Hina Moments_

_**By Fantasy "Effie" Inc**_

A/N: I have no idea why I decided to call myself Effie. No idea. It's from the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, just so you know; :)

Disclaimer: If I married Kubo-san, it would be mine, right? Sadly, I do not own Bleach because I refuse to date anyone with such bad sunglasses... XD Kubo-saaan, watch your ste-eps! ;)

* * *

It started as a way to keep himself occupied. 

Kuchiki Rukia had started the trend. She wore a cluster of delicate white flowers with purple centers from her date with Ichigo. Then EVERY girl in Soul Society copied her, insisting it was insanely cute.

Every girl, from Matsumoto, (obvious) to Nanao (unexpected) to Nemu (Mayuri liked bright colors... Don't ask) to even Soi Fon. (who liked that the flowers distracted her enemies so she could kick their ass)

Ukitake-taichou hadn't come out of his office for two weeks because of allergies.

Kyoraku-taichou had insisted that everyone was copying him.

But it was agreed that Hinamori had the most beautiful flowers in her soft black hair. She wore a different one every day because flowers unfortunately died quickly.

Hitsugaya subconciously noted the bright bursts of colors in his best friend's hair. He found out that annoyingly, he almost looked forward to those days...

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap!!! Okay, so I know it was unbelievably short, but I wanted to divide up the chapters by colors. I'm almost done with the entire thing. 

Please, if you have a color you want to see, tell me. I'll try to write it. I may even write the same color twice, but with a different flower...

Here's a list of the colors I've written:

-White(Flowering Dogwood)

-Yellow(Dandelion)

-Blue(Ayame-Iris)

-Red(Poppy)

-Pink(Peach Blossoms)


	2. White

Summary: The latest trend in Soul Society is to wear flowers in your hair! _White_ - Hinamori apologizes for all the trouble she's caused. And Hitsugaya, being himself, refuses the apology ... Hitsu-Hina

**Colors  
**

_White... A Hitsu-Hina Moment_

_**By Fantasy "Effie" Inc**_

A/N: Thank you very much for giving Colors another chance. I know it didn't seem like it had great potential : D But it hopefully explains the complex relationship between childhood friends learning to trust each other again. Sorta like long lost buddies...

Disclaimer: Hey, I couldn't come up with everything! Kubo-san deserves most of the credit for Bleach, not me.

* * *

_White_

Hinamori Momo was known to be very free-spirited. Those who didn't like her called it a "wild, country, uncivilized" spirit. Soi Fon was known to mutter this every once in a while. When questioned about her habits, Hinamori raised her eyebrows. Even her best friend, Hitsugaya Toushirou complained.

"Hinamori, act more civilized," he snapped. She was staring up at the tree. Tiny white petals floated hair, landing in her hair. She stared at them with her mouth open.

She closed her mouth and looked at him quizzically. "Eh? What's wrong with looking at the flowers?"

"You have your mouth open."

"But they're so beautifull!" The 5th Division lieutenant looked incredibly innocent when she looked at him, shocked. The white petals floated around her and breezes swept her bangs back. Only the dark circles under her eyes suggested something more to her.

"You look stupid," he said dryly, smirking so she knew he wasn't completely serious.

"Does it mean so much to you?" There. There it was again. She looked painfully sad. He frowned.

"If I look stupid," he said dryly, pulling his lips back into a smirk.

"You're no fun," Hinamori complained.

"I don't have nasty rumors about _me_, do I?"

Hinamori looked back at the trees thoughtfully, hiding her tiny grin. "_Well..._"

"WHAT?! What do they say about me?!"

"I wouldn't know," Hinamori said casually, still looking innocent.

"Hinamori..."

"Oh, okay, okay," she grumbled. "Kyoraku-taichou insists that he has a picture of you as a child-"

"And how did he get that?"

"I... got drunk?"

"_Hinamori..._" She met his eyes with a fierce determination. She bowed somberly.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun."

He knew it wasn't just the picture, but everything. She was sorry for everything.

"Che. That doesn't help. What if Kyoraku-taichou wants to sell the picture?"

Cautiously, she looked up. When she saw him glance worriedly at her, she stood up again. Hinamori opened her mouth to thank him, but he continued.

"Jeez. What if Matsumoto gets that picture? I'll never sleep!"

Hinamori smiled. "It could be worse. What if Ukitake-taichou got the picture?"

The captain slapped his forehead. "Hell would rain down on my life, Hinamori. HELL." Then, he stopped, looking quizzically at her. He reached out, to brush the white petals from her hair. She flinched, looking away miserably.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun," she said fearfully, tears beading at her eyes.

"No... I'm sorry, Hinamori..."

* * *

A/N: That was a fast update, don'tcha think? I'm sorry for the sad stuff in this chapter, but what do you expect for a one-shot about her apology? She can't be laughing or it's not an apology. As for MimoriFanForever, I'm going to try to write another chapter called green, though I'm not sure if it can be a flower... All the green flowers I've seen are horribly ugly. For now, Green is just an idea 

I swear, I've written all the other chapters, so updates are going to be frequent. If you'd like to see your favorite color as a chapter, just tell me. I'll try my hardest. Please refer to Ch. 1 for the chapters that are going to be in the story-XOXO, alright?!

**Effie's out now XD **


	3. Yellow

Summary: The latest trend in Soul Society is to wear flowers in your hair! Yellow - Hinamori smiles again for Hitsugaya... Hitsu-Hina

**Colors**

_Yellow... A Hitsu-Hina Moment_

**_By Fantasy "Effie" Inc_**

A/N: I was brooding over this for a while. Yellow was insanely short and I wasn't sure about rewriting it or anything. Finally, I decided to leave it alone and put in Blue, also. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Let's be real here. You know my writing abilities, so don't even joke. It's Kubo-san's.

* * *

_Yellow_

Hinamori first wore a sunny dandelion crown. Hitsugaya noticed it because it was insanely obvious and childish. Still, he had to admit that it made her smile just a bit sweeter. Hitsugaya liked that Hinamori seemed happier.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Ohayo!" She adjusted the bright yellow and lush green dandelions twisted together. It made an odd contrast with her dark black hair, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey, Hinamori," he muttered. He stopped from his walk to talk to her. When she ran off to a meeting, Hitsugaya stared at her back.

Was Hinamori happy again?

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. Ridiculously short... So read Blue and try not to kill me, alright?

**The New and Improved List of Chapters**

White (Completed)

Yellow (Completed)

Blue (It's coming, it's coming...)

Green (Yes, it's true! Thank Prodigy Keyblade Wielder for her GREAT idea)

Red

Pink

Purple (Just added)


	4. Blue

Summary: The latest trend in Soul Society is to wear flowers in your hair! Blue - Finally, our midget captain feels something for Hinamori... Hitsu-Hina

**Colors**

_Hitsu-Hina Moments_

_**By Fantasy "Effie" Inc**_

A/N: Originally, this was going to be a huge collection of humor one-shots. When I typed it, it all turned to mushy fluff. Some was even angst-ish. So I guess that's why this story isn't that popular. Fluff always loses to humor. Or something along those lines XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I bet you're all screaming "FINALLY! SHE HAS A SIMPLE DISCLAIMER!" Truthfully, I'm typing a science essay, so my mind is devoid of imagination right now oO

_Blue_

Hinamori ran into the 10th Division office, looking red in the face. Hitsugaya ignored her while she was catching her breath, still skimming a report. Rolling her eyes, she ran to his desk and jumped on, swinging her legs.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun-" she began.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," he reminded, picking up the pens she knocked off the desk automatically. It was like a routine now.

"Guess what today is?!" she continued.

"Hinamori, I'm busy today," he sighed, steeling himself up for her reaction to his rejection.

She looked horrified. "Hitsugaya-kun, you've been working too much! Look at the shadows in your eyes!" She leaned in so close their noses were touching. Before he could react, she was already out the door. He scowled at the contact, rubbing his nose.

"Hitsugaya-kun, it's..." she broke off, panting.

Gratefully accepting to do anything but think about her closeness, he walked out of the office. She was right outside, dragging a huge wicker basket on the floor.

"Hinamori-"

Hinamori yelped and fell backwards, losing her grip on the basket. He rolled his bright green eyes and helped her up.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I brought you the first watermelon of the summer," she said happily, still red in the face from dragging the heavy fruit.

"Stupid, why are you dragging a watermelon around?"

Hinamori looked surprised. "We always eat the first watermelon of the summer together."

Hitsugaya stared at her. First, he saw the muddy mix of purple and blue wrapped around her bun instead of cloth. Then his eyes traveled to the bloody cuts on her hands and the scars from past injuries. He stared for a short amount of time, then pulled a smirk on his face and looked up.

"You're so stupid." Hinamori's brown eyes crinkled, then she started laughing.

It was nice to hear her laugh.

* * *

A/N: Blue is my favorite color, so this is the best one so far. It's still not as good as the others, though winkwink

Hope you're happy with the fluff, readers!!!!!!


	5. Red

Summary: The latest trend in Soul Society is to wear flowers in your hair! Hitsugaya and Hinamori rebuild their relationship with the iron will to trust each other again through laughter, tears and a blur of colors... Hitsu-Hina

**Colors**

_Red.. A Hitsu-Hina Moment_

_**By Fantasy "Effie" Inc**_

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I kept trying to write Green, but I wasn't as inspired. It came out very boring, very forced and NO ONE, not even me, would want to read you. I present Red, a much needed dose of comic relief.

Disclaimer: I haven't updated in SO long. I could not possibly own Bleach. People would throw squished banana at me and force me to update. I'm banana-free, so you get the point. Comprendes?

* * *

_Red_

Hitsugaya Toushirou hated most social gatherings. No one was interesting and it wasn't like anyone important was there, anyway. It was mostly people getting drunk all around him. But Matsumoto had gotten wind of this and pushed him to go to the Hana Matsuri; the Flower Festival.

At night, Hitsugaya was at his most relaxed. He sat at his table, calmly gazing at the scene before him. Well, he was calmly gazing until he caught the flaming red flower bobbing in the crowd. Now, he was actually leaning forward.

_Hinamori..._

It seemed like he never stopped seeing her anymore! Hitsugaya snorted, closing an eye.

'_She does look... nice dancing_,' he thought. His mind was suddenly filled with the images of himself pushing her up against a tree. His lips trailed down from her neck to her chest. Hinamori moaned, 'Hitsugaya-kun...'

'_Hinamori looks sexy dancing_,' a voice commented.

Hitsugaya froze.

Who the hell was that?!

He refrained from jumping, coolly answering, "Oh. I hadn't noticed. There are a lot of people at the Hana-Matsuri."

'_You're imagining her wearing only the flower, aren't you?_'

"Shut up," he snapped.

'_But you're thinking dirty thoughts, Shirou-chan!_'

"Who the hell are you?!" The young captain whirled around, but no one was there.

'The world is coming to an end. I, Hitsugaya Toushirou am imagining things.

Crap.

I haven't even banged Momo yet-

BANGED?!

MOMO?!

Matsumoto was getting to him.

Stupid perverted theories...

The world must be ending. I'm going insane and my vice-captain is making me perverted.

Why haven't I banged Momo-

Shutup-shutup-shut-up!

He waited.

Finally, no more talking-

'_Have you imagined her moaning your name?_'

"SHUT UP!!!"

Silence.

Damn. Now everyone at the festival was staring at him.

"Ah... Konbawa, everyone," he tried.

"Hitsugaya-kun, come dance with us!" That had to be Hinamori. Before he could react, the girl was already pulling him towards the party.

The shinigami all started dancing again. Hitsugaya stared at his best friend, who was having a lot of us pretending to dance.

'_You're imagining her wearing only the flower, aren't you?_'

"Hitsugaya-kun, dance!" Hinamori laughed.

Mentally, he calculated all the reasons not to dance. Everyone was drunk, so it wasn't like they would remember. Hinamori might tease, but-

"Fine," he muttered, blushing when she started jumping and the flower fell off her ear.

'_Now she's wearing nothing!_'

Note: Kill inner voice.

* * *

A/N: If it's any consolation, Hitsugaya is much older in these fics (ah, the teenager era BEGINS) so he is allowed to be perverted. At this point, I'm going to stop taking suggestions because there's no point in dragging out this story. Besides, all the good colors are used 3

Effie's out XOXO


	6. Pink

Summary: The latest trend in Soul Society is to wear flowers in your hair! Hitsugaya and Hinamori rebuild their relationship with the iron will to trust each other again through laughter, tears and a blur of colors... Hitsu-Hina

**Colors**

_Pink ... A Hitsu-Hina Moment_

_**By Fantasy "Effie" Inc**_

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have no real reason... except that I lost my original copy of Pink. I hope you enjoy this, even though it's mostly from memory without the same view on their relationship. Plus, it turned from humor to fluff and back. I don't know how, really.

Yes, I know that the actual translation of peach blossom would be something along the lines of "Touka" like a toe-kah. It has the kanji for peach and flower in there. So, maybe Hinamori may have been born on a nice day for looking at peach blossoms- Like a cherry blossom party... --

* * *

_Pink_

Even though it was her namesake, Hinamori Momo was known to not like peach blossoms. Therefore, in a splendid display of logic, Hitsugaya Toushirou was very surprised when she walked into his office a week after the "incident" with the red...flower.

"Ohayo, Hitsugaya-kun!" she greeted happily. She placed a freshly picked bouquet of pink peach blossoms on his desk.

He carefully eyed the flowers wet from last night's rain on his desk. His eyes traveled up to the creamy pink blossom on her ear.

"It's the first peach blossoms," she sang.

"Are... you okay?"

Hinamori pouted, pushing her eyebrows together.

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice here, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Well, I haven't heard the taichou part yet..." he muttered. Hinamori ignored him.

"But... I wanted to ask you a question."

"Go ahead," he said carelessly, sipping his morning tea and ignoring what random question she might ask. Last time, it was 'Don't you think the sky should be purple and the grass yellow, Hitsugaya-kun?'

"Are you mad at me, Hitsugaya-kun?" His head snapped up at a breakneck speed.

"I'm not mad at you!" he said quickly to a bewildered Hinamori.

"Uh... But... You've been avoiding me, Shirou-chan!"

_Because I was having erotic thoughts of you, Momo._

_Oh crap._

_I'm calling her Momo and I said erotic._

Hitsugaya looked at her, surprised with a blush staining his cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I know... I shouldn't have doubted you because... you're my favorite person... Shirou-chan!" Hinamori bowed, cringing.

"Are you... scared of me?"

"You've been avoiding me... so I thought you were-" Helplessly, she wrung her hands, smiling quickly at him.

_Oh look. You can see down her uniform._

_Who the hell __**are**__ you?!!! Oh wait. You ca- Shut up._

"I'm not mad, I-"

"Rangiku-san said I should apologize, so I-"

"Hinamori. Stop apologizing. I'm not mad."

_I'm just having perverted thoughts about you._

She looked quickly at him, smiling and stood up.

"So do you wanna get something to eat?" Hinamori asked cheerfully.

_Please, for the the love of Kami-sama, quit smiling like that._

"I.. uh..." He looked at his paperwork. "I'll go, Hinamori."

"Yay!" Hinamori did a quick victory dance. "But... shouldn't you finish your work?"

Hitsugaya looked at his paperwork.

Hinamori.

Paperwork.

Hinamori.

Paper-paper what again?

"Matsumoto can do it," he said easily, pushing her out the door gently.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun..."

"What?"

"Why were you avoiding me?"

_I'm having erotic- Oh, forget it._

* * *

A/N: How was it? I promise the story is actually moving along. Next color will most likely be... Green. I swear, I have an idea... It's just a very short idea. 

Effie's out XOXO


	7. Green

Summary: The latest trend in Soul Society is to wear flowers in your hair! Hitsugaya and Hinamori rebuild their relationship with the iron will to trust each other again through laughter, tears and a blur of colors... Hitsu-Hina

**Colors**

_Green... A Hitsu-Hina Moment_

_**By Fantasy "Effie" Inc**_

A/N: If you want to know where this came from, I'll only say that I'm a sucker for dancing scenes. Enough said. So you'd think that if I love dancing scenes so much, I would know something beyond simple waltz and salsa, right? I realized the importance of the color wasn't straightforward, so I added the thing in the title. I like it. If you guys like it, I'll put up the ones I wrote for the other colors!

Disclaimer: Kubo-san would never take as long as me to update! I don't own Bleach; sorry.

* * *

_Green _

_Stand like a tree; tall and proud._

* * *

Forward, right, backward, left. 

Forward, right, backward, left.

Forward, right, backward, spin, left, right.

Forwa-

"Hitsugaya-kun, why are we here?" Hinamori whispered loudly. "I've had seven drinks," she added, throwing another cup in the garbage.

"I... don't know." His eyes followed the graceful dancing partners easily swirling around the fancy ballroom. His eyes narrowed when his robes began to itch. Do not scratch, do not scratch! This will all be over in-

"Hitsugaya-taichou, are you having a pleasant time?" Green eyes flashed to an impassive Kuchiki-taichou.

"Yes. The annual Spring Ball is lovely," Hitsugaya said in the exact same tone.

Hinamori glared at her friend. "It's actually very bori-"

"Hinamori-fukutaichou thinks this is a very beautiful scene."

"Is it? Thank you."

"..."

"... I shall be tending to my other guests."

"Please, go ahead." Hinamori rolled her eyes.

"It's bori-"

"Hinamori! Let's dance," he tried with a strained smile. Hinamori looked from the back of the 6th Division back to her best friend holding out his hand.

"Okay," she said, blushing. He used both hands to clasp her left hand, pulling her towards the dance floor. "Wait! Hitsugaya-kun, you can't dance!" she laughed, stopping. Hitsugaya glared.

"You can't either," he said calmly.

"Yes, I can!" Hinamori argued, spinning. It made her robes fly up a little, showing off maybe an inch or two of her legs but he loved it. She looked so innocent.

"That's nice, Hinamori." Hitsugaya patted her head as if she were a dog.

"Shiro-chan!"

"..." Wordlessly, he stared at her hand in his. It looked ordinary, with a bit of the thumbnail chewed off, but he suddenly realized something. She trusted him. She let him touch her- _Why_ hadn't he noticed this before?!

"Shiro-chan?"

_You're such a girl! C'mon, sweep her off her feet! Feel the burn; swing her 'round- Whoops, wrong music..._

"Hinamori... thank you..."

"Huh?" But he was already carefully turning her, loving the smile on her face. Hitsugaya counted out the steps like before, smirking. His brains had come through for him! He wasn't just a perverted teen!

"Ah... Shiro-chan?"

Forward, right, backward, left.

"Shiro-chan?"

Forward, right, backward, left.

"Shiro-chan!"

Forward, right, backward, spin-

"Wha-"

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

They'd crashed into the garbage can. Napkins and food were splashed all over the two.

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

When this is over, I'm going to kick the Kuchiki Byakuya's ass and blame it on Madarame.

"Wait a minute," Hitsugaya snapped. "Hinamori?" He turned to his right, where a huge, green glob of frosting was stuck on Hinamori's hair. It was shaped like a flower.

_Oh, now this is too coincidental!_

"Hitsugaya-taichou-"

The mentioned taichou stood up, grabbing Hinamori's frosting covered hand.

"I will be leaving now. I had the most boring time."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, wha-"

But the tricky thing about taichous is that they have shunpo. The two were already gone.

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Let's dance," he whispered, spinning her outside the Kuchiki Manor.

"Okay!" Hitsugaya thought she looked so sweet and innocent in the fading sunset. When he saw the frosting still in her hair, he smirked. Hinamori could never take a break from those flowers. They followed her innocence.

Too bad he missed her blush.

* * *

A/N: This was really hard for me to write. My original idea for Green got switched to Purple, because if you think about it, the whole story moves from one time of day to another. Morning- Afternoon- Sunset- Night. So now you know that Purple is set at night. It's not important, so don't worry about it. 

The refrence to Hinamori letting him touch her is in White, when she flinched when he tried to brush the petals off her hair. I liked that because she didn't even have to wear the flower intentionally, right? So I tried to put that in here. She didn't intentionally wear a flower, meaning the fad is over. But it's still very nice and romantic to wear flowers in your hair. I like doing that.

I hoped you enjoyed this... well overdue chapter. I just couldn't think of a scenario after my original idea was used for Purple... -fumes-

Effie's out! XOXO


End file.
